Talk:Normal Porn for Normal People/@comment-31077845-20170218172511
You know, when I first read this I thought "Oh, it's just supposed to be creepy and these people are supposed to be crazy". But then I saw someone below trying to draw actual meaning from the videos, and it got me to thinking...I really doubt this is meant to be the point, but just think about it for a minute. Just look at this as a very out there alternative theory. In lickedclean, a guy licks all over a machine. He's clearly into it, but the machine is a machine and obviously has no emotions, it's just an object he's sexualizing. This would perhaps allude to the objectification and lack of emotion present in female porn stars. Just like there's that section in lots of porn videos where the woman basically just sits there while the guy puts his mouth all over her (focusing on uh...certain areas), so too does the machine just sit there coldly while a guy puts his mouth all over it, as it sits ever ready to do its "job". Jimbo would, of course, be about porn actors and how they need to act happy like they're enjoying the whole thing and just generally put on a show, regardless of how depressed and alienated they actually feel. Dianna would be about sexualizing women over all else; the woman is proud of and wants to show her skill at something she's good at, but rather than being respectful of that and recognizing her abilities the guy just sits there mindlessly jerking off because she's attractive. Jessica stumps me a little. It could be tied to the whole "porn in public" sort of genre of porn videos, but I couldn't say exactly how. Tonguetied may be a commentary on videos where it's supposed to be an older woman kind of dominating a younger, more inexperienced guy and how he's basically just a set prop, a stand in for young males in the audience, just like mannequins stand in for people in stores. Then when there are a bunch of mannequins standing around the camera, maybe they represent the audience and all the young men who share a similar fantasy but severely outnumber older women who do? That's a little tough since I'm not entirely sure who they'd be most likely to represent. Stumps could either point to, again, the fact that no matter how badly porn actors are suffering or what may really be ailing them, they aren't supposed to show it and are just supposed to go on performing for the audience's benefit, OR it could have something to do with taking advantage of/fetishizing certain conditions and handicaps although I...at least think, hope that stuff like amputee fetishes are pretty rare. Privacy is another difficult one. Maybe it's commenting on the illusion of intimacy? How the actors are expected to go on performing regardless of the setting? My head is starting to hurt from trying to draw all these lines between this and porn. I'm resting on this one. And "useless", while being the most violent, is probably the one that got me thinking most about all this trying to convey an actual message. Many women involved in porn have...troubled lives. They are generally prostitutes on the side and often struggle with substance abuse, and once one falls into that kind of lifestyle it's difficult to get out. That could be represented by the woman being tied to the bed, kind of like porn stars would be tied to sex. Then there's the chimp. He's shaven in a way that makes him look ridiculous and unnatural, as male porn stars often are, and blind to what he's doing. Just as women are often treated roughly in porn and just expected to take it so too does this blind, ugly creature savage the woman who is, again, unable to escape no matter what abuses she suffers at the hand of the disgusting but strong and violent creature before her. And finally the very name; "normalpornfornormalpeople" could be intended as sort of sarcastic, as in "Hey, all you 'normal people', this is how we see you and the erotic material you get off to" and the mysterious tagline is a statement of their goal; to try to get "normal people" to see just how warped their sexuality really is. Again, I think it's probably far more likely the whole thing is just supposed to be creepy, but like I said, I couldn't help but think especially of ones like "useless" and "jimbo" and think "you know, these could absolutely represent things in the porn industry..."